duropediafandomcom_de-20200214-history
Monkeyman
thumb|300px|right thumb|Die Allianz-Arena nach dem 2:5 *Spitzname: Flo, Boye, Hans Martin, Mr. T., Konstantin *B-Day: 18.Dezember *Hobbys: PC, Play Station, TV, PC, Fußball und ääähm PC. *Wohnort: Bremen Geschätzte Punktzahl bei Sportbild (22.Spieltag) (Quelle:Sportal) H.Müller: 8 Punkte Hyyppiiäää: 9-10 Punkte Jansen: 5 Punkte Hummels: Khedira: 6-7 Punkte Kroos: 6-7 Punkte Robben (kapitän^^): Schweinsteiger: Kuranyi: Bunjaku: 8 Punkte Kießling: 6-7 Punkte Trainerpunkte: keine, Hertha ist erneut behindert Auswertung: 48-52 Punkte + Hummels + Robben + Schweini + Kuranyi (schätze 45 Punkte) Ein mässiger Spieltag. Laurin wird vor mir bleiben... Wertlose und nicht verständliche Statisiken die ich irgendwo aufbewaren muss aber ich weiß nicht wo. 1.Spieltag: 5-2-3 2.Spieltag: 5-3-2 3.Spieltag: 3-2-5 (Weißbrot) 4.Spieltag: 6-0-4 5.Spieltag: 4-3-3 6.Spieltag: 6-3-1 18.Spieltag: 4-1-5 ( ô_O ) BL-Saison WERDER 1.Spieltag: vs Hertha BSC (A) 1:2 2.Spieltag: vs Frankfurt (H) 3:0 3.Spieltag: vs Leverkusen (A) 0:0 4.Spieltag: vs Hamburger SV (H) 1:1 5.Spieltag: vs Wolfsburg (A) 1:0 6.Spieltag: vs Duisburg (H) 2:2 7.Spieltag: vs Dortmund (A) 0:2 8.Spieltag: vs 1860 München (H) 1:1 9.Spieltag: vs Nürnberg (A) 2:3 10.Spieltag: vs FC Schalke (H) 1:3 11.Spieltag: vs Köln (A) 0:0 12.Spieltag: vs K'Lautern (H) 5:0 13.Spieltag: vs FC Bayern (A) 1:1 14.Spieltag: vs Bochum (H) 2:1 15.Spieltag: vs M'Gladbach (A) 1:1 16.Spieltag: vs Stuttgart (H) 3:1 17.Spieltag: vs Freiburg (A) 1:1 18.Spieltag: vs Hertha BSC (H) 0:1 19.Spieltag: vs Frankfurt (A) 0:1 20.Spieltag: vs Leverkusen (H) 0:0 21.Spieltag: vs Hamburger SV (A) 2:0 22.Spieltag: vs Wolfsburg (H) 2:2 23.Spieltag: vs Duisburg (A) 1:1 24.Spieltag: vs Dortmund (H) 1:4 25.Spieltag: vs 1860 München (A) 3:1 26.Spieltag: vs Nürnberg (H) 0:2 27.Spieltag: vs FC Schalke (A) 1:2 28.Spieltag: vs Köln (H) 3:3 29.Spieltag: vs K'Lautern (A) 2:2 30.Spieltag: vs FC Bayern (H) 3:2 31.Spieltag: vs Bochum (A) 1:1 32.Spieltag: vs M'Gladbach (H) 4:0 33.Spieltag: vs Stuttgart (A) 1:2 34.Spieltag: vs Freiburg (H) 4:2 Englisch Referat für Schule o.O Mr.Doodles xDDDDD Sport in Australia is popular and widespread. Testament to this is the level of achievement in the Olympic Games and Commonwealth Games as well as other international sporting events in comparison to the population of the country, particularly in the areas of water sports and team sports. The climate and economy provide ideal conditions for Australians to participate and watch sports. Australien football is a sport with two teams. The two teams play each with 18 player on the field. In the premier League AFL are 22 players per side which the coach can replace without restriction. The teams use an elliptic ball and play on a cricket field with 4 goalposts on the end of the sides. The target is to shot the ball between the insideposts, than the team score 6 points. If the team shot the ball between an insidepost and an outsidepost, they scored one point. This game are different to other kinds of socccer, because of the fast, and relative free motions of the ball. Australian football - wich was invented in Melbourne - is the dominant winter sport in Victoria, South Australia, Western Australia, Northern Territory and Tasmania. But also in New South Wales and Queensland the sport would be more popular in the last time, beacuse of the successes by the teams from Brisbane and Sydney. In this regions the population is very interested for Australian football and the attendance is very tall. The Australian Football League is the name of the national competition which comprise of 16 teams. Until 1990 the AFL was called Victorian Football League. Every state has an own regional League and competitions for amateurs, children and women. The AFL-Champion 2009 are the Geelong Cats from Melborune. Basketball is a sport played both indoors and outdoors in Australia. Basketball is one of the more popular sports in Australia. It was short one of the most popular spectator sports in the early 1990s, however its popularity has declined since then. Australia has produced several professional basketballers for major overseas leagues. The sport does retains a notable presence and international matches attract much media attention. The National Basketball League was formed in 1978 and is Australia's top professional basketball competition. It has ten teams in the country, plus one team in New Zealand. Some players have gone on to play in the NBA such as Andrew Gaze, Andrew Bogut, Chris Anstey, Shane Heal, Luc Longley, Patrick Mills and Nathan Jawai. The premier women's basketball league is the Women's National Basketball League, with player Lauren Jackson going on to win the WNBA's Most Valuable Player award in 2003 and 2007. In recent years, many young Australians have chosen to play college basketball in the United States, the most notable of whom is 2005 NBA Draft top pick Andrew Bogut. During the Sydney 2000 Olympics a record crowd of 16000 watched Australia versus the United States of America in the men's wheelchair basketball in the SuperDome. But 2007, the sport went into crisis, with several of the major clubs defaulting and political finger pointing tore the sport apart before in 2009 drastic to send the sport into complete chaos. Australia's first lawn tennis court was build on Garden Island on Sydney Harbour in 1880. It is still in use.212223 One of the world's four tennis Grand Slam events is played in Australia, the Australian Open held in Melbourne. The tournament has been held for over 100 years, since 1905 when the Australasian Tennis Championship was first held at a Cricket Ground in St Kilda Road, Melbourne. Like the other three Grand Slam events, it was contested by top-ranked amateur players. It was known as the Australian championships until the advent of open tennis in 1968. There are men's and women's singles competitions, men's, women's, and mixed doubles, as well as junior and master's competitions. There are numerous other tournaments, such as the Medibank International in Sydney. Some of Australia's best known tennis players include Rod Laver, Mark Philippoussis, Margaret Court, Roy Emerson, Lleyton Hewitt, John Newcombe, Evonne Goolagong-Cawley, Pat Rafter, Ken Rosewall Samantha Stosur, Jelena Dokic, Alicia Molik and The Woodies. The Woodies, consisting of Todd Woodbridge and Mark Woodforde, was the most successful men's tennis doubles team in history, and won eleven Grand Slam events and an Olympic gold medal. Of the 'real tennis' game, the current real tennis world champion is Robert Fahey from Hobart, Australia. Fahey is the longest serving champion of real tennis. ...und noch für Deutsch. Pasi lacht sich bestimmt ein weg das ich noch so hammer viele Arbeiten und so schreibe und er schon ferien hat aber WARTE die rache kommt ;) Genieße den moment Pasi, genieße den Moment.. muhaha Spaß man xD Indirekte Rede Es gibt zwei Möglichkeiten einen Indirekten Satz zu bilden. Zuerst einmal muss man das Verb ins Konjunktiv umwandeln. So wird dann beispielsweise er hat zu er habe. Dann kann man das Konjunktivverb entweder kurz nach dem Komma setzen, oder eine Konjunktion hinzufügen. Diese kommt dann direkt nach dem Komma, während das Verb zum Ende des Satzes verschoben wird. In der heutigen Umgangssprache werden die Verben nur noch selten in Konjunktive umgewandelt. Aufgabe 1: Wandle dieses Sätze in die indirekte Rede um, mit Konjunktion! 1. Peter: "Ich finde Hausaufgaben sehr spannend!" Peter sagt, dass er Hausufgaben sehr spannend fände. 2. Friedrich: "Ich muss mal wieder die Schule schwänzen." _____________________________________________________ 3. Garfield: "Ich hab Hunger" _____________________________________________________ 4. Arnold: "Manchmal schlafe ich zu viel..." _____________________________________________________ 5. Ronaldo: "Hier ist es aber dreckig" _____________________________________________________ 6. Patrick: "Ich kann meine Stirn nicht sehen" _______________________________________________________ Aufgabe 2: Wandle diese Sätze in die indirekte Rede um, ohne Konjunktion! 1. Horst: "Ich putz meine Zähne niemals" Horst sagt, er putze seine Zähne niemals. 2. Manfred: "Oft spiele ich mit meinem PC, bis er schrott ist." ______________________________________________________ 3. Messi: "Ich hab Angst vor Krabbenburger." ______________________________________________________ 4. Billy: "Ich will noch nicht schlafen" ______________________________________________________ 5. Pasi: "Ich bin immer wieder genervt" ______________________________________________________ 6. Fred: "Ich dreh an meinen Brustwarzen!" _______________________________________________________ Zwei Ergebnisse oO Hinspiel: World XI vs FC barcelona 2:3 (0:3) Rückspiel: FC Barcelona vs World XI 2:4 n.V. (2:3, 2:1)